


Off The Deep End

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, Continuation of Day 4, Day 6, F/M, Fluff, Intense, Kissing, Nervousness, POV Alternating, Pizza, Shinsuke - Freeform, YooTip, Yoosuke, Yootip Week, Yootip Week '19, hand holding, otp, perspective, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: I wiped my sweaty palms on the blanket that was covering my lap for what felt like the thousandth time. Kousuke had come over again and by the looks of it, or should I say smell, he brought food.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Kudos: 46





	Off The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution for Day 6 of Yootip Week. Prompt: Perspective.

I wiped my sweaty palms on the blanket that was covering my lap for what felt like the thousandth time. Kousuke had come over again and by the looks of it, or should I say smell, he brought food. He had called twenty minutes earlier to alert me that he was on his way over so I left the front door unlocked.

Ever since I got sick at the office earlier this week he’s made it his duty to come over and cook for me which mostly consisted of soup. Don’t get me wrong, he was a good cook but I want something other than liquids, damn it!

I gripped the blankets tighter when he rounded the couch and sat next to me, I have no idea how it happened but suddenly I’m hyper-aware of his presence.

“Since you’re feeling better, I brought a special treat for you.” He handed me a plate with pizza, but not any just pizza, it was deep dish pizza!

“Really? This is for me?” I beamed at him and he just nodded his head in response.

I was going to take a bite but I paused. I never mentioned to him that I liked pizza.

“How’d you know I wanted to eat this?”

“I took notice of the charm on your phone and came to the conclusion that you liked pizza.”

Ohh that made sense. “It’s my first time trying deep dish pizza though!” I took up the slice and bit into it, a string of cheese following suit. This was better than I thought it would have been.

God bless this guy.

“Oh my god this is heaven!” I shoved the rest of the stringy cheese into my mouth. “After days of only soup, solid food!” I rejoiced.

I took a napkin and wiped my mouth in deep thought. I seriously don’t know why he’s being so nice to me. Cooking me food, buying pizza, coming over to check on me, making sure I have enough medication.

He shouldn’t be doing this, it’s giving me the wrong idea. That sickening twist in my gut made its presence known again. Why does this always happen when I’m around him?

I turned to look at Kousuke. “I just want to thank you for taking care of me these past few days, Kousuke. I really appreciate it and I enjoyed your company.”

“You can still come over if you want though.” Is what I wanted to add but I swallowed my words.

I was startled when I felt Kousuke’s hand cup my face and absolutely floored when he uttered the words, “May I?”

My brain shut down. Is this a joke? What should I do? I searched his eyes for anything that would tell me he was messing with me but I found nothing. Is he for real?

I felt my head automatically dip itself in a slight nod. I guess my subconsciousness made the choice for me.

Not wasting any time, Kousuke brought his face closer to mine and eventually our lips touch, a soft caress of skin.

I just sat there. I didn’t know what to do, this was my first kiss! But..this felt nice. His lips were warm and soft.

All too soon Kousuke was pulling himself away from me. I didn’t know what came over myself, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. This time, one I could fully enjoy. I didn’t want it to end just yet.

The hyper-awareness of him is back in full force. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating and the way his thumb was caressing the back of my ear, I could just combust right now.

Eventually our kiss was broken and he gently pressed his forehead against mine.

Wow, that was intense. We both just sat in silence as we tried to catch our breaths.

“Miss-” He started but then stopped himself. “Shin-Ae.”

I felt myself get goosebumps at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. This was the first time I’d heard him say it.

“I believe that I have fallen for you.”

My eyes widened at his revelation.

\------> ↻ <------

My very own actions gave myself pause. Not only did I kiss Miss Yoo, I confessed that I had feelings for her and used her first name.

The look on her face was very telling. She was shocked. I have overstepped my boundaries.

Upon further assessment of my actions I decided to throw caution to the wind. What’s done has been done.

“It is true. I cannot pinpoint the exact moment these feelings for you began to develop but believe me, they are very real.” I held her gaze.

I have no idea of how she is going to react. For all I know, she will kick me out and announce that I am never to step foot into her apartment ever again.

She may even go as far as to resign from the company. What if she assumes that I was using her status of being ill as a means to take advantage of her?

“I like you too.”

“Come again?” I didn’t think I heard right.

“I said that I like you too.” She repeated more clearly.

I was shocked. To think, Miss Yoo reciprocated my feelings.

“I have no idea when I started catching feelings for you either but anytime you were near me my stomach would end up in knots.”

I couldn’t help but feel some semblance of satisfaction that my presence had that reaction from her.

“I’m happy to hear that you feel the same.” I allowed a smile to grace my face but it faltered a bit when I felt her hand seek mine. She initiated contact.

She looked a bit unsure of herself but I understand. She just confessed her feelings and she’s feeling vulnerable.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

“This is all new to me, what now? Where do we go from here?” I felt her palms begin to moisten.

“If you will have me, I would love to court you.” I offered, still giving her the option to back out if this was moving too fast or wasn’t what she wanted.

I patiently waited for her reply and finally, I received one.

“When’s the first date?”

**Author's Note:**

> Plug: Download the amino app. Search Yootip and join us id you want wholesome content. ;)


End file.
